The tale of Mr Noodles
by Funny Purpule American Fr
Summary: Two words; chibi, Vegeta
1. Default Chapter

New story. As you (may) know, I am, like many other million people, fascinated by Vegeta's past. This has a little bit to do with. Enjoy.  
  
The tale of Mister Noodles  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Admit it, now that son Goku is gone and Cell and I have united and trained, you can't stop us, and we will rule the universe! Ha-ha-ha etc."  
  
"Yes, you're too weak, you pathetic children of monkeys!" sneered Cell.  
  
"Sniff I thought him that!" Freeza wiped an imagined tear away.  
  
"Father is not a monkey, he is a saiyan!!!" barked back Trunks. "And the prince too!"  
  
The saiyans, with the exception of Goku and Vegeta, Goku since he hasn't been seen since his fusion with our favorite dragon, and Vegeta since Bulma gave him a knock-out pill 'cause he couldn't sleep for a few nights and Vegeta is bad enough without being grumpy, so for the sake of the Earth he was put to sleep. So the young saiyans were left to fight to enemies from the past, which only one of them knew personally.  
  
"Really, what will we do if the monkey turns up, I mean he is past fifty- nine and then he"  
  
"Don't worry I've taken precautions." Freeza smirked evilly as he showed up a fluff toy. It was a monkey with a red bow tie.  
  
"Aaaw! It's so cute!" cried out Bra. And she was right. It was cute. ^^'  
  
Cell looked at Freeza, confused.  
  
"How's that supposed to help?"  
  
Freeza smirked even more. "Don't you worry your pretty little evil head about it."  
  
Cell shrugged. The guy knew the monkey, well sort of, he ought to know.  
  
"Well, let's go kick some ass!" and with that wonderful battle cry, Goten charged. He didn't quite understand this whole dimension portal thing yet, but he knew he had to send these two back where they belonged.  
  
"Humph, you're no match for me, kid!"  
  
And so the fight began. Freeza was plain amused. He was barely able to catch the two. Mental note: train more and bring popcorn next time.  
  
The two fighters were evenly matched, until Cell came on top and kicked gotten down to the ground. Hard.  
  
"Goten!" Trunks and Gohan ran to their fallen comrade, who was lying in the dust. He tried to get on all fours, but collapsed. The kick hit in a real sensitive spot.  
  
"Ughh, you'll pay for this!" Now Trunks charged.  
  
But Cell got him too. (But not before Trunks gave a few good ones of his own! ^^) He flew past Freeza. (Trunks) Or more accurately he flew into him, but Freeza dodged.  
  
"cough cough Huh? What is this?" Trunks looked into his arms. He had grabbed the monkey.  
  
But something had changed. It was glowing with a faint purple glow. (yeah! Purple!) The glow spread over him. He could feel new power surging. He felt chibi happiness flow through him. Suddenly his eyes turned yellow. He looked at Cell like he could kill.  
  
"huh? What's going on? What's the problem with Trunks?" Bra watched her brother. She understood the stare, but the yellow eyes...  
  
"WAAAAAAAH!!!!!" A battle cry, (no, it's not meant to be like a baby cry) echoed through the mountains. Trunks charged at Cell.  
  
A punch in the stomach, elbow in the back, knee in the gut and after a few minutes, Cell landed in front of Bra, Pan, Gohan, Goten (who has stood up now) and Freeza.  
  
Gohan: Whoah!!!  
  
Trunks blasted the bad dudes back to hell with an enormous ki blast. He landed softly in front of the others, heavily breathing.  
  
The toy in the back was floating; it too covered in a purple glow.  
  
The yellow disappeared from Trunks' eyes.  
  
"Man, you kicked some major butt Trunks!!!" Cheered his best friend.  
  
"Yeah. You okay Goten?"  
  
"Just a few bruises and cuts."  
  
"Aaaaw, it's so cute!!!" Bra's voice came from behind Trunks.  
  
He whirled around to see his little sister hugging the fluff toy. Apparently, Freeza didn't take it back to hell.  
  
"Sigh" Trunks just loathed having a little sister. "Come on squirt, let's go back home. Mom and the others must be worried sick.  
  
  
  
Why would this monkey be able to stop the prince? How did it grant such a huge power to Trunks? Will Bra ever stop hugging the poor thing? Find out in the next chapter of The tale of Mr. Noodles!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Tale of Mr. Noodles  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Why the heck did Freeza think he could stop your father with a stuffed toy?"  
  
The Z gang sat in the kitchen of C.C. all confused about the little monkey. Bulma looked at it hard.  
  
"I mean sure the thing is cute," she continued, "and even if it powered you up so much I do not see how it's capable of stopping Vegeta."  
  
"WHAT can stop me?"  
  
The Saiyan no Ouji (saiyan prince) stood in the doorway, with a halfway sleeping face.  
  
"Up already?" Bulma asked while her husband plopped down in the chair next to her.  
  
"Yeah, couldn't sleep because of your stupid babbling."  
  
Bulma frowned.  
  
"So, WHAT can stop me?" he asked folding his arms and giving an I-dare-you- to-answer-me look.  
  
"This." His wife took the monkey and held it in front of him.  
  
Vegeta started at it wide eyed.  
  
"Well, does it ring a bell Vegeta?" Chi-Chi asked teasingly.  
  
What happened next completely took the Z senshi off guard.  
  
Non-emotional Vegeta looked like he was on the verge of tears. Then something more surprising happened.  
  
"MR. NOODLES!!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta grabbed the toy out of Bulma's hand and hugged it. And smiled.  
  
"Oh Mr. Noodles I thought I'll never see you again after that mean old baka Freeza took you away from me. I thought he ripped you to pieces. But he didn't. Don't worry he never will now. ^ Satisfied purr ^ I'll keep you close. Though you gonna have to share me with Bulma. ^ Purr... ^  
  
All of the Z gang either looked shocked, confused or (especially the females) were ready to go Aaaaah, how cute! Finally Trunks broke the silence.  
  
"Uh, dad? Are you feeling okay?"  
  
Vegeta just purred more.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Suddenly his outlines started to glow. His hair grew back to it's normal jet-like form in one swift 'movement'. Then his tail. Suddenly he started to shrink. His clothes changed as well.  
  
Soon, there in the chair sat the chibi Saiyan no Ouji in his proper garments.  
  
  
  
So, what do you think? Should I keep on writing? Tell me, pwetty pwease! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you Nasiya for reviewing this story. I really appreciate it.  
  
The Tale of Mr. Noodles  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Vegeta?" 18 tried to break the silence that once again has came over everyone.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He looked up from his hugging and instantly jumped from his chair into a fighting stance, though he was still hugging Mr. Noodles. (The toy.)  
  
"Who are you? How did I get here? Where am I? This isn't the headquarters! Answer me, where am I, where have you taken me?"  
  
He looked at the Z senshi.  
  
"Um, a, see you are on, well, um," Gohan tried to answer. "You are on Earth and you are going to stay here for a while. ^Nervous laughter^"  
  
Vegeta eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"You mean, no guards, no Nappa?"  
  
"Uh-uh. No guards, no Nappa." Answered Goten.  
  
A smile spread through chibi Vegeta's face.  
  
"Woo-who! I'm alone! No guards, no babysitters, no Nappa, no baths!"  
  
He started doing cartwheels and summersaults in the air, bouncing off the walls and onto another.  
  
"Well, he sure seems happy." Pan stated.  
  
"Happy?" Vegeta landed on the table with a thud. "Happy? That isn't a word for it! Finally I get to have some fun!"  
  
With that he was out the door at the speed of light. Literally.  
  
"Eeek! Come on we got to catch him!" Videl instructed, and the Z gang was after him.  
  
They heard laughter from outside.  
  
There was only one thing on everyone's mind: What have we got ourselves into now? 


	4. Chapter 4

The Tale of Mr. Noodles  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Oh no! Not my clean whites! My beautiful tablecloths!" Bulma shrieked.  
  
Everyone held his or her breath.  
  
The toy sat under the tree.  
  
They never thought they see this.  
  
Vegeta was painting on the hanged out whites.  
  
With mud.  
  
And he was getting really dirty.  
  
"Catch him!" And with that instruction the men of the Z senshi were trying to catch the chibi Saiyan no Ouji.  
  
Unsuccessfully.  
  
An hour later  
  
"Aw, man, I'm pooped!" Goten complained.  
  
The whole Z gang was lying around in the garden, exhausted from the chase.  
  
"How can he have so much energy?" Krillin asked, referring to the little saiyan sitting up in the tree, with Mr. Noodles by his side.  
  
"A macskának négy a lába, ötödik a farkincája, dere de de dere de de dedede. Azzal megyünk Modúvába, Modúvának országába, dere de de dere de de dedede. Ham!"  
  
Chibi Vegeta sang in an alien language before taking a big bite out of the apple in his hand. He sat happily on the branch.  
  
"Mmm, mmm, this thingy is delicious! Aaaw!"  
  
He groaned as he finished the apple in only two bites.  
  
"I'm still hungry! ^Stomach growls^"  
  
Bulma saw her chance.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, we'll have lunch ready in a jiffy!"  
  
"Alright! Wait a second. Why should I trust you?"  
  
Vegeta looked suspiciously at Bulma.  
  
  
  
Will Vegeta trust Bulma? Better yet, what has actually happened to our favorite prince? What is this strange toy? 


	5. Chapter 5

Again, thankie to Nasiya, and guess what? You got a partner Princess Freeza! Yay! There are now TWO people reviewing my fic! Me happy!  
  
The Tale of Mr. Noodles  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"How do you know my name?" The little prince glared at Bulma. "I don't think we met before, Lady...?"  
  
"Umm, Bulma. Just Bulma." She had to come up with something fast.  
  
She got it.  
  
"I assumed you were Prince Vegeta because of your garments. I-"  
  
"Oh yeah, silly me."  
  
He jumped down from the tree easily, landing in front of Bulma.  
  
"My name is Prince Vegeta, but you know that, heir to the throne of Vegetasei, son of King Vegeta and Queen Rosicheena. Pleased to make your acquaintance."  
  
He said this all while taking a short bow.  
  
"I'm sorry." He continued. "I guess I let myself go a little. I'm not usually allowed to be without a bodyguard. Please accept my apologies Lady Bulma."  
  
He bowed his head shortly.  
  
Bulma smiled warmly, "Apology accepted. And please, just Bulma."  
  
Everyone else was stunned.  
  
Vegeta?  
  
Had manners?  
  
AND said the 's' word?  
  
It could not be possible.  
  
You sure you'll give me a meal? I mean saiyans have really big appetites."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Though you are going to have to take a bath first."  
  
Oh, boy. You guys don't even know what going to happen next. (Brace yourselves, I asked my brother for help.) 


	6. Chapter 6

The tale of Mr. Noddles  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Now, after they saw how well mannered chibi Vegeta was, the Z gang thought it's going to be easy to make him take a bath. They were wrong. Very wrong.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I WON'T GO IN THERE!" Vegeta protested and like lightning he was on top of the old grandfather clock. He seemed to have choosen that as his comfort spot.  
  
"Well, it looks like you're gonna have to make him take a bath, you guys!"  
  
"What do you mean us, Chi-Chi?"  
  
"Well, Piccolo, he's a little boy (at the moment) and we girls can't, and won't, bathe him."  
  
"But, uh,...I don't have a gender! Can I be excused?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Piccolo, you traitor..." Krillin grumbled.  
  
"NO!" "NO!" "NO!"  
  
You see dear readers, there was this one similarity between Goten and Vegeta. They both hated taking and giving baths. And Goten was going to do everything to skip this 'chore'.  
  
"But Mom, you gave me and Gohan baths when we were small, you have experience and-"  
  
"Goten, I or the other girls, we are NOT going to give him a bath. That's final. Come on girls, we have a lunch to prepare."  
  
"But-'sigh' Come on guys." And so Goten and the other male fighters of the Z gang (including Piccolo, who was genderless), looked forward to a painful job.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright, I got him! Open the doors you guys!" Gohan called to the others. "And make it really, really fast!"  
  
Chibi Vegeta kept on squirming and if Gohan didn't know better (let's give a moment of silence in honor of Gohan's bravery and feat of giving Pan a bath 'till she was old enough) they would never have caught him. Gohan ran into one of the gigantic bathrooms of the Brief estate and Trunks quickly closed the door.  
  
As soon as the sound of the lock was heard, Vegeta burst out from his prison of arms.  
  
"CATCH HIM!!!" Goten gave out his orders. All of the guys launched at Vegeta. And as every Vegeta-manaic knows, he was a smart little kid, and just at the right moment jumped up and remained floating there. (Laughing his head off.) Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Yamcha all put their heads together. Literally. And as he saw how gullable were they were...  
  
One thought crossed the mind of Vegeta at that time:  
  
Time to have fun.  
  
~~~~~~~ Sorry it took so long...I, uh...*falls on knees* please don't kill me!!! I know I was bad! PLease!!!  
  
Thank you to EVERyone who reviewed!!! I love you guys! *Sniff*  
  
Also, a special thank you to princess kyra, who gave the final push for this chapter. ^^ Got me out of my daydream. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Look! There he is!"  
  
[The Tale of Mr. Noodles: Chapter 7]  
  
Piccolo said as he noticed Vegeta floating and wearing his oh-so-famous smirk.  
  
"Get him!"  
  
As soon as those words were said, the mini-prince lunged at the Namek's head. And the Green Bean being smart, tried to duck, but not knowing he was actually stupid to do that, since this caused a great deal of trouble.  
  
Vegeta grabbed the turban and landed softly on his feet, behind Piccolo.  
  
"Hey, my turban! Give that back!"  
  
The (now) child tried to run, but forgot the door was locked or it wasn't automatic like back at 'home'. He sat down from the impact and the large turban fell on him. [This means it was as though he had tried to put it on, but of course it was too large. (Well duh!) ] It reached down to his waist and it looked like the turban has suddenly grown a pair of legs, not to mention a nice, delicate little tail. He was back on his feet in no time. Trunks tried to catch him by tackling him to the ground, but because of scientific reasons I will not explain, the sounds inside the turban were amplified and Vegeta's already sensitive ears heard even better Trunks' charging at him. At that moment the turban did a split and the purple haired hero crashed straight into the door. Head first.  
  
"Ouch." Goten winced for his friend.  
  
He (the Brief boy) turned around rubbing his sore forehead.  
  
"That's it you!"  
  
He got ready for a tackle, and not known to him, unlocking the door. The little devil (namely Vegeta) noticed his chance to escape. And because he wasn't an idiot, he took it.  
  
Easily dodging the half-saiyan's attack, he rushed out the door, not to be read of in the next few minutes.  
  
Everyone else with him.  
  
In the kitchen  
  
"Well, we are done, all we need to do is wait!" said Bulma satisfied.  
  
[a turbaned Vegeta turns up at the door and rushes on down the hallway]  
  
"I hope the guys will be done soon, I'm starving!" cried out Pan. (the poor girl...)  
  
[the rest runs through, with towels, toilet papers stuck on and bubbles floating after them]  
  
"Hee-hee, me too!" said her best friend as they sat down at the table, waiting for the guys to turn up with a clean little Vegeta. Which wouldn't be anytime soon. Bra's smile faded as her thoughts wondered to more serious matters.  
  
[V. runs through with a bra, stuck on the turban]  
  
"Mom, how are we going to turn Dad back to normal? I mean, why the hell did he turn into a chibi in the first place?"  
  
"A well-mannered chibi." Added Chi-Chi.   
  
[the rest runs with various items of clothing stuck on them with the other bothers]  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should take him to Korin or Dende, they might know."  
  
[a crash can be heard, than an 'aaaah'. V. turns up with a banana peel, and a candy wrap added to the collection]  
  
"Could be something about the childhood." Videl put her idea on the table "I mean Freeza, a stuffed toy-"  
  
"Mr. Noodles!" Bra cut in.  
  
"Mr. Noodles" corrected Videl "him going chibi...."  
  
[the rest run through with garbage sticking on too]  
  
"Yes I see your point." Said Bulma. At that moment a turban rushed in, with a wet, dirty and rather mad Z senshi on it's tail. (Well, almost.)  
  
Bulma easily took the turban with it's contents and put it in her lap. "What's going on here?" she asked.  
  
"The kid stole my turban!" barked (guess who?) Piccolo angrily.  
  
Bulma took the garment off and handed it to the namek.  
  
"Thank you Lady Bulma." Vegeta answered with an innocent look, making the males and the green bean fume "That namekian garment was quite a noinsence." He smiled up at her.  
  
"You're welcome. And please, just Bulma." She put down the child.  
  
"Hmph! You guys can't even give a little boy a bath!" 18 remarked.  
  
"Well, uh, he's a little devil you now!" said Krillin in defense.  
  
It was obvious that the girls didn't believe him.  
  
"Sigh, look on the bright side, guys, at least now we now where Trunks got his mischievous self from!" Gohan tried to cheer up his friends.  
  
"You guys go take a bath, and we'll have a go at Vegeta, alright?" Videl tried this time.  
  
"Alright."  
  
The male part of the Z senshi trotted away. The prince turned to the remaining woman.  
  
"Please, I can do this task for myself ladies, I don't need to be given."

* * *

oh, what an effort....sorry guys, it's the end of the year...really busy. -.-


End file.
